The Iron Nation
Name: The Iron Nation Race:Oni; ugly six-foot red humans with horns and little sexual dimorphism. Males have horns; females do not. Also has slightly stronger bone mass and very muscular, about 200 pounds. Government: Oligarchic Republik(With a 'K'), occasionally a dictatorship when needed. Ruler: Marakan-Ji and Kuronaka, Chancellors of the Senate Territory:East China, Korea, Japan Military:50,000 The Iron Military is an industrialized mob, using 20th century tactics usually with matching technology, with the exception of the three Special Warfare Battalions that use sophisticated weaponry combined with the best warriors in the nation. If necessary, the Iron Nation may use a draft to call upon the a large body of their population in conscript forces, supplied only with sheer industrial might and individual strength to get them through the battle. The technology behind the average heavy rifle(Essentially a bigger battle rifle, ammo belts) is simple compared to other nation's counterparts, but with a large caliber that matches the average enemy protection and a quick reload. Most Oni weapons are so simple and rugged that you can get them mudded up and they'll still buzz like a saw when you pull the trigger. Melee weapons are also prominent, major tools of the trade being knives, swords, axes, clubs, and shovels. Armored vehicles range from simple light tanks to the massive mobile fortresses. Helicopters and airships are also prevalent, being used in both the attack role and the support and transport duties. The standard fighter aircraft is made of... Wood, but do not let the simple structure fool you, as what it lacks in protection and modernization it makes up for in ease of production by almost any woodworkers, speed, nigh-undetectibility by radar, and moxie. However, the average strike fighter and bomber are more modern steel birds. A favored fighter fuselage configuration is the "Raiden" twin-engined fighter, with the cockpit and big guns located between the engines. In addition, as with the Special Warfare Battalions, there is a Special Warfare Wing of advanced strike craft used by the best pilots in the military. Possibly the most sophisticated area is in naval projection. Carriers, cruisers, destroyers, and dreadnoughts abound, with both cannon and cruise missile. Steel fighters are preferred by the Naval Aviation branch, mostly due to the fact that they'll often be charging straight for AA. As with the other two branches, there is a Special Warfare... Ship, called the Karakan, shrouded in mystery and legend because two words, advanced and never-brought-out-of-the-top-secret-Special-Warfare-base-or-so-we-believe. History: In the beginning, Japan started a trend: GMP, or Genetic Modification packages, pre-set GM-procedures to make a person's child into whatever shape they desired. The GMPs were all the rage, used to make both anime and video game characters as the parents desired, eventually peaking with the introduction of the Oni, a special GMP used by soon-to-be mothers "because beauty doesn't matter", or to make them tough like their namesake ogres. However, the Oni and their contemporary GMP-babies were simply too far in the uncanny valley, and so discrimination and racism began to run rampant in Japan. When people began leaving, they did not bother bringing the descendants of the original GMP victims, leaving them on their dying world to fight amongst themselves. Again, racial boundaries materialized, and the various "gimp" clans warred amongst themselves. However, while the other gimps were genetically modified for a certain look, the Oni were created to invoke the terror of a demon, and so they cultivated their image and exterminated the competing clans, using raw strength, terror, and rugged late industrial-era industry. The Oni cemented their nation as a republik, and using their industry they did the impossible: they fought a land war in Asia, and won. And now we're here. Population: 1,000,000 Tech: Although there is contemporary technology, it is rare, and the simpler technologies are typically preferred for ease of use and production. The major cities typically possess nuclear reactors, but internal combustion is still in use thanks to algae biofuel produced in algae farms. Powered armor, fusion, hover tech, energy weaponry, and active camouflage are typically reserved for the Special Civil Service Divisions and Special Warfare Units.